This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The success of many organizations, including businesses, depends upon collaboration between numerous members of the organization. This is particularly true for large corporations. For example, the successful introduction of a new product line by a large corporation will often depend on a number of disparate groups working together to design, manufacture, market, and distribute the products. In another corporate context, various representatives from different departments will meet to discuss an issue that affects their respective departments.
In many cases, a person at such a meeting is placed in an unfamiliar context, having to cross organizational boundaries and interact with people from multiple departments that could have different concerns, perspectives, or goals than the person is accustomed to considering. In some instances, the individual will not even know in which department or departments the meeting participants work. Further, even if the departments of the participants are known, the individual could lack a complete understanding of the structure of those departments or other information that would be helpful in tailoring a discussion or presentation to the participants. Still further, merely receiving the names of the participants and their respective departments does little, from the individual's perspective, to indicate the interrelationships between the participants or to learn about the personalities of the persons attending the meeting.